


not all killers are hetro

by vexingDevient



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Murder, Satanism, Serial Killer, Serial Murder, Slice of Life, accurate satanism, ben x jeff, cmon benny boo is a stoner, drugs refrances, gay killers being gay, im totally not reliving my 12 year old creepy pasta phase, like a fucking lot of satan, look at them heckin smooch, mature because murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexingDevient/pseuds/vexingDevient
Summary: (NOTE: the tags and titles make this seem like random slash fiction, that is not true. i am going to say this bluntly: this is not casual homophobia. this is written by a homosexual who just really likes these two together, and this is kind of like a tribute to all my failed fanfictions from when i was twelve. basically a not-as-shitty wattpad fanfiction)ben is a stoner gamer boi who kills people by driving them crazy, and sometimes joins the manhunts the pastas go on to kill imposters. jeff made a deal with the devil to keep him young, and kills for fun.





	

Slenderman mansion, the home of the creepypastas who have done such fucked up things slenderman  _himself_... sent proxys to find them. each one given their own room, free to decorate however they liked. for example, sally had a table with a tea set and her recent kills as guests, as well as a pink bed and flower carpet. laughing jack, like a carnival, his "balloons" inflated organs. hoody and masky shared a room, and no one really went inside. eyeless jack decorated his like his old collage room, with pinups of women on cars and such. tobys room decorated with random things he picked up from victims home. now of course, ben and jeff's rooms. Jeffs room was mostly mirrors, wall to wall mirrors. Due to his parents always on his ass about everything, jeffs room was quite clean. bens, in contrast, wasnt. Zelda game posters plastered the lime green walls, and pieces of trash littered the floor. it would seem the only thing ben cared for, where the stolen gaming consoles and computer monitors and weed plants.

Jeff would often sleep in bens room with him, blaming late gaming sessions and influences of drugs for it. jeff would never admit it, but he secretly longed to fall asleep holding ben, to have that stupid little green beanie he wore around the mansion pressed to his neck.

Ben would never admit he knew this, and that he wanted that too.

Ben had an awful habit of going through everyones computers, and came across some _intresting_ things. "how to tell your murdering best friend you love him" "am i in love with my best friend", things such as that. he was GOING to talk to him about it, but he was too stoned. 

Jeff strolled into bens room, sitting next to the boy playing  _Mario Kart._ "heya jeffy" he says, handing over a controller and restarting his level to multiplayer. "hey there little shit"jeff nudged him playfully, getting a nudge in return "you big shit"


End file.
